Annabeth and Percy are in trouble with the Cullens
by Krystinas78
Summary: when Annabeth and Percy move to Forks Washington for strange things happening they come across the Cullens. Mike gets pinned down by someone and Annabeth is cold. New Poll up for the next chapter of course it is on my Profile
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/n Do not own PJO OR TWILGHT No Flames please Characters may be OCC **

" Annabeth" Percy hissed my name like I wasn't paying attention to him he is right, I wasn't. "What"! I hissed back. He pulled me closer to his chest, I could feel how muscular he has gotten these past years. He leaned in and pulled me in a very passionate kiss, that left me gasping in his mouth, he moaned a little bit. He pulled away thinking like he wanted more, but probably didn't want to get my mom angry at him or something. "Come here". I said. He looked shy like he was afraid or maybe he just looked like he was about to cry right there right now. " Seaweed Brain, what's wrong"? I asked. He looked up and looked with his deep sea green eyes.

" Um I just a little frustrated, with the Kronos war and all, I'm just a little pressured and all" He said with sympathy in his cracking voice. He looked like I just shoved him on plane and Zeus just zapped him out of the sky. I went up to him and pulled him in a bear hug. " Ow, Wisegirl you're crushing me". He said with a light tone. " Sorry"! I said. " It's OK" He said. He gave me a devious grin. " What"? I asked. " Nothing" Percy said still having that same grin on his face. I looked at my watch, " I gotta go, bye Percy" I kissed him on the cheek and left feeling like crap. I stopped at the lake, technically it's Percy's but still I felt safe. I started to remember the underwater kiss we had, I remember the kiss like it was yesterday but it wasn't. His soft lips, his strong hands holding me tight, his smell was like sea salt and being so warm that it felt as if I was under the sun. "Hey"! Someone said behind me and I jumped. I turned around finding Percy looking at me with hurt in his eyes. " Annabeth, what's wrong"? Percy asked. " Oh, I'm just remembering some stuff, that's all". I said forcing a smile. " Remembering what"? Percy asked. " Our underwater kiss". I said. " Oh, I thought you thinking about him". Percy said with sympathy, probably not trying to hurt me. I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. " Thank you". I said feeling relieved. " For what". Percy asked. " For being here". I said with joy in my voice. " Oh, Your Welcome I guess". Percy said. " Well I really have to go now". I said. " you're not lying this time are you". Percy asked. " Nope". " Good". Percy said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I pulled back, " I really have to go seaweed brain". I said. " Ok, go". He said. I ran off to my first class. I went through it in a daze, thinking about Percy. I hope he is fine, I thought to myself. School is starting pretty soon, Percy and I are moving to Forks Washington, end of the summer. I don't really want to go, but Percy said something was happening down there that needed a couple of half-bloods to take care of . After classes were done I went to the Athena cabin, to get ready to pack for our journey to Forks. I packed my Yankees hat my dagger and some clothes. Chiron called for our last sing by the fire sing along, I was sad to leave, but once I saw Percy I was jumping for joy.

The next day was okay, Percy and I got on a train and we headed to Forks,Washington. I fell asleep laying on Percy's chest. When the train stopped, Percy nudged me with his hand trying to get me to wake up, when I didn't get up he put his lips to mine, that woke me up in a flash. We got to the place where we were staying until things lighten up a little. I unpacked slowly, while I was thinking. I picked out my outfit for school tomorrow. I picked out a sea green long sleeved blouse, and a short skirt that was about Percy's eye color. I went to bed early that day, and quickly fell a sleep.

I woke with a start, I quickly put on my clothes I picked out yesterday, I did my hair by putting some extra curls and I put a headband in it, for effect I put some makeup on that made me look completely dangerous. I went downstairs to start breakfast, I made eggs, bacon, and cinnamon buns. Percy came downstairs probably smelling the food. I made everything blue, just for him. When he saw me his eyes almost bulged out of his head. " Like it"? I asked. " My you look really......" He never finished probably without words. " Hot". I finished for him. He just shook his head, agreeing with me. After breakfast, I cleaned up and looked at my watch. " Time to go" I said, while putting my tennis shoes on. Percy came downstairs looking hot, he had a sea green shirt that said " Mountain Dew" on it and some really dark jeans on, his hair was shaggy as ever, but was brushed out sort of. I looked outside to see if our ride was here yet, it was, The car was fancy and cute it was a Corvette, that was black. We drove to school, I parked and felt stares at me. We walked to the front office. " Hi we're new here, I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson". I said with a smile. " Welcome to Forks High school, here is a map and a schedule" She said. I looked at mine and Percy's. " We have the same classes together"! I exclaimed. " I'm sitting by you for sure". Percy said. We found our lockers which were right by each other. Someone tapped me on the back and I whirled around the person on the ground. " Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else". I said. Hi you must be Annabeth Chase, I'm Mike Newton". Mike said. " Hi I'm Percy" Percy said. " Hey Annabeth you want to go out with me some time"? Mike asked. That blew Percy up like that, Percy had Mike on the ground, holding him down. " Percy, can you let the poor kid go". I said. Percy eyed me for a second and let go of Mike. " Sorry Overprotective" I said. " Percy, we have to go to class now". I said with a tone I would use with Percy. We walked to class, we found seats and sat down, the teacher came in and eyed us and introduced us to the class, and then went on to class rules. Our classes flew by while I was waiting for lunch. Finally the bell rang for lunch. Percy and I waited in line waiting for our lunch, I grabbed hot lunch whatever it was and scanned the room trying to find a lunch table that was empty. Then I heard someone say my name, of course it was Mike. He motioned us to sit with him and his friends. Percy and I sat down at Mike's table, Percy got tense when Mike got really close to me. " Mike you're in my personal bubble". I said feeling like pushing him. I looked around the room for anything suspicious. " Who are they"? I asked. " Oh those are the Cullens" Someone at the table said. Then one of them started to stare at me, that was creepy. " Which one is who"? I asked. " That's Alice,Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward Cullen" The girl Jessica said. The bell rang and Percy and I walked to our last two classes which was Biology and Gym. I walked in and found Edward was in this class. Percy and I couldn't find seats together so I got stuck by Edward and Percy got stuck by Mike, this is going to be very interesting. I thought to myself. " Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and you must be Annabeth Chase". He said. I rolled my eyes. " I have a boyfriend". I said with ice in my voice. That shut him up.

A/n I'm not stuck I just want to know this goes, no flames , Please some reviews. My last story didn't go to well so I need reviews, or I'm not writing anymore chapters! Joking, I will probably will write more

Love Krystinas78


	2. Mike you better watch it

**Chapter 2**

** A/n Thanks for reviewing Alison Stone**

Edward turned around facing the teacher with a scowl on his face. I turned around to look at Percy and he had a scowl on his face, he gave a look that said tell you later, I nodded in agreement. I turned back to the teacher, not paying attention to him. The bell rang and I jumped in my seat. I saw Mike and Percy glaring at each other, that's weird I thought. Percy and I walked to Gym together. Percy was watching like a hawk probably for any boys looking at me. I walked into the girls locker room with the gym teacher gave me, when I heard some of the girls talking about Percy. I didn't go in yet I wanted to hear what they were saying. " Percy is so hot". Some girl said. I smiled at that one. " I can't believe he is taken by that girl". Jessica said. Then I walked in feeling eyes on me. I changed quickly, and went out to be ready for gym to start. When class started, the coach said we were going to play flag football. Percy looked at me with a smile. Coach split us in teams, and I got stuck with Mike, Percy, Jessica, and another girl. This should be fun I thought. The coach walked us out to the field, and said the rules. Percy and I are awesome at flag football for a reason. Percy threw the ball to me and I ran like Hades was chasing me. The other team was after me, of course I ran faster and made a touchdown. Our team won the game. We all headed to the locker rooms to change. After I changed I waited for Percy to come out, and when he did he had a black eye. " Percy, what the Hades happened to you"? I asked. " Mike" He said. Then Mike came out with a smile on his face. I walked up to Mike and Punched him in the face hard. " Ow, that hurt, why did you do that"? Mike asked. " You gave Percy a black eye, so I gave you one". I said. Then I walked away. " Come on Percy let's get ice for that". I said.

**_A/n Now I have writers block I'll write more once I think of something to write I did have a idea but I lost it so sorry _**

_**love Krystinas78**_


	3. What kind of school is this

**A/n sorry for long update trying to figure out some stuff and what god or goddess to put in the story I forgot who reviewed so Thanks for reviewing whoever you are and my bad for forgetting who reviewed so my Personal sorry to those I forgot**

**Chapter 3**

I pulled Percy aside to look at his black eye, I took him to the nurse's office to get an icepack for his eye.

" Percy aren't you supposed to be invincible from the River Styx"? I asked. " Yeah I am". Percy said feeling ashamed. " Apparently not from mortals". I said probably a little to harsh. " Come on let's go home". I said. " OK". Percy agreed. I helped Percy to the car, and squealed out like I was out of time before the world exploded

We got home at 4:35 P.M, I started to make dinner, which was Chicken Fries and French Fries that was blue of course. Percy and I ate in silence, just enjoying the hot meal. After dinner I cleaned up the dishes and put the extra food away in the refrigerator. After I was done with that I walked up stairs to get ready for bed, I got upstairs and slipped in my satin pajamas. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair, the door was open so gave it a little nudge and I saw Percy half naked well just his upper half the lower half. I gasped and turned around quickly. I felt my face turn bright red, " I'm sorry Percy, I didn't know you were in there"! I said. " Annabeth,uh..... it's OK" Percy said. " Well I'm going to bed now, Goodnight Percy". I said. I turned around and walked to my bedroom. When I got there I turned the light off and fell a sleep with no dreams at all.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I groaned, I got off my bed and walked over to my closet, I picked out a short sleeved blouse which was bright green and a pair of designer jeans. I put my hair in a french braid, and put some lip gloss on. I skipped down the stairs, when I saw eggs, french toast, and fresh orange juice. I saw Percy sitting down eating. " Uh....Percy did you make this"? I asked . " Yeah, I thought since you made breakfast yesterday morning I'll make it today". Percy said with proud in his voice. " It looks awesome". I said. I sat down next to Percy and started to eat the french toast and the eggs. " Percy this food tastes awesome". I said. " Thanks Annabeth" Percy said. I looked at the clock, " Oh it's time to go". I said. I hurried and put on tennis shoes.

We got to school on time with a few minutes to spare. Percy and I walked hand and hand to the front door. We got to our lockers to get our books for our first class. When we were walking to Language Arts people started to stare at us. We sat in our usual spots, and I waited for class to start. I noticed that Mike was in this class too, weird I thought. I started to shiver, Percy must of noticed because he held my hand under the table. Percy can be a Seaweed Brain sometimes but he can be so sweet too. I hate Language Arts. I thought to myself. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring, I jumped when the bell did ring.

Out in the hallway, we were walking to our lockers when I saw Percy tense up. " What"? I ask. " Nothing I just had a feeling that something really bad is about to happen". Percy said. I looked in Percy's eyes turn from a calm sea to a sea with a storm brewing. This can't be good, I thought. I saw Mike with some of his friends. " What are you doing Mike"? Percy asked. " Going to ask out Annabeth"? Mike said. " Why"? Percy asked. " Um, because she's hot that's why"! Mike said. " Well she's mine girlfriend, so back off". Percy screamed at Mike. " Really then why was Cullen all over her"? Mike asks. "What, he was not he tried to put a move on me by introducing himself to me". I said . "Stop lying, Mike". I said. " Percy is the only one for me, so back off". I said. I walked off trying to pull Percy with me.

The morning classes flew by. Percy and I walked to lunch holding hands, Percy was protecting me by not letting me go. That's sweet I thought to myself. Percy and I found a table that was empty. We sat down together, when Mike came over. Oh no this not going to turn out well. "What"? I asked. "Percy needs to learn a lesson". Mike said. I glanced over at Percy and saw him going to reach for his pen, I looked at him and mouthed "No". He nodded at that but his eyes had other reasons when they did not turn to a calm sea I reached over and took his hand, he relaxed when I did that. Then the bell rang and I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him away.

I walked in the Biology room and took my seat next to him, Edward Cullen. I sensed someone staring at me. I knew immediately who it was, " What, Edward"? I asked. " um, nothing". He replied. Great I thought I don't need another guy trying to ask me out. Class droned on with me not to engrossed in the subject that the teacher was talking about. The bell rang and I grabbed my books and gracefully swept out the room.

Gym flew by without a problem at all.

Percy and I drove home when I noticed something wrong, I got out of the car and gasped. " Mother what are you doing here"? I asked. " Something is not right here so I came to Protect you two, and to make sure Percy behaves himself". Athena said. " Percy has been protecting me from boys". I said. " WHAT"! My Mother screamed. " There is this kid that um.....Percy took a punch for and um.... he kind of protected me from blowing our cover". I said. Then something I never expected was my Mom was smiling at Percy. " Thank you Percy for protecting Annabeth for me". My Mother said. " Uh your Welcome, Lady Athena". Percy said. Then something hit me and I fell unconscious, with Percy's sea green eyes behind my eyelids.

A/n Sorry cliffhanger but I want more reviews. Who ever thought Athena would be thanking Percy? NO ONE did. There will be more again no flames and R&R please


	4. Annabeth meet Edward the freaky creation

Chapter 4

A/n Thanks for reviewing

I woke up in my own bed, " What happened"? I asked the empty air not expecting an answer. " Some dude threw a rock and you passed out and I took you inside". Percy said. " Oh". I said still a bit confused. I swung my legs off the bed and got up. " Um, I would like to dress now and if you wouldn't mind you can leave". I said. " Sure". Percy said. I got up and walked over to my oversized closet, and picked out skinny jeans, and sea-green blouse. I put my tennis shoes that matched my outfit. I walked out the room and saw Percy watching me with worry in his eyes. " I think I know what monsters Chiron was talking about." I said. " Which ones?" Percy asked. " Well, their the Cullens." I said bleakly. " WHAT!" Percy screamed. " Well I think they are Vampires." I said. " Is that even possible?" Percy asked. " Yeah it might be possible." I answered. "Well that is something I was not expecting." Percy said. "If the Greek Gods still exist why not Vampires?" I asked. "Good question, it probably is true. How did you figure that one out?" Percy asked. "Well I guess I remembered some old myth and the Culllens fit the description." I said. "I want to know why Edward is all over me?" I said. "Well you are gorgeous Annabeth and he probably is lonely." Percy said with sweet leaking in his voice. I walked over to the laptop that was on a desk and typed in the search box on Google; Old Greek myths and found a website that looked okay: "The website said that Vampires were made by a Greek God that wanted revenge on the Titans, but it didn't work out so the Greek God tried to get rid of them but didn't succeed because they are extremely strong, fast, and their skin is really tough." I said with terror. I looked up and saw it was time for school. "Oh we better go." I said leaping up from the chair.

We got to school on time and Percy and I walked to our first class, and I remembered that in science class we have a field trip to the aquarium. Percy and I took our seats and tried to listen to the lecture the teacher was talking about. The bell rang and the morning classes flew by and then it was time for lunch. Percy and sat at our own table and ate and talked about Greek myths while we ate.

After lunch Percy and I walked to science class, and Percy couldn't sit still when he heard about the field trip to the aquarium. The science teacher said we all better behave or else. I looked at Percy and he was still jumping up and down in his seat, then I looked at Mike to see he was glaring at Percy. That put a smile on my face for the hour. The teacher said we could go get on the buses so I got up and walked out the door with the rest of the students.

When I got on the bus I saw Percy and Edward fighting to get to me, Percy lost so I found Edward sitting beside me with a smirk on his face, I saw Percy looked at me silently saying "_sorry."_ I nodded my head saying I got the message. "What's up Annabeth?" Edward asked. "Mount Olympus." I replied. "What's that?" Edward asked. "The place where you were made you filthy bloodsucker." I said feeling proud of myself for saying that. "What that means your a demigod!" Edward said. "The one and only favorite daughter of Athena." I said. "And over there is Percy the one and only Son of Poseidon, supposedly savior of Olympus." I said.

_**A/n sorry it's short but I kind of stuck so can you review your ideas please**_


	5. Well hello fish

Chapter 5

Annabeth's Pov

I looked over at the window and saw that we were at the aquarium and pushed Edward off the seat so I could get out. I smiled proudly for able to push a vampire onto the ground. I looked over at Percy and saw he was giving that glare of his. "_Sorry."_ I mouthed to him. He rolled his eyes at me. As we were walking into the aquarium I saw a glob of black go past my vision of course it went so fast I couldn't see what it was. I shrugged it off and walked inside ready for whatever was going to happen.

As the class was walking on I stopped and slowed myself so I was behind and pretended to tie my shoe. Then I saw a lot of curly brown hair that I knew was Grover! "Grover? Why are you here has something happened at camp? Is everyone okay? Please answer me!" I practically yelled. "Annabeth calm down nothing is wrong I'm just here to visit and say DID YOU KNOW YOU GO TO SCHOOL WITH MONSTERS!" Grover yelled at me. "Yes I did know and they are not monsters they are vampires not the ones we fight another kind." I said in a suggestive voice. I looked around for Percy but I couldn't see him then I spotted him by a fish tank. I quickly walked over and pulled him towards Grover. Of course they hug and do all their best friends stuff. "So what are you doing here?" Percy asked. "Oh well I just came to warn you about the monsters, but it seems that their not harmful at all, but I'm staying here to watch and make sure they don't eat you guys." Grover said.

Finally we got to go home and rest at least that's what I thought until I saw…

A/n ha ha cliffy dang it's been so long since I wrote again! It's refreshing to get the ideas out of my head! 


	6. The Unexpected guests

Chapter 6

Someone I didn't think I would see again

Annabeth's Pov

When I turned my head I was taken by surprised and was pushed to the ground so hard my lip started to bleed. I pushed myself up and got in my fighting stance and pulled my dagger out. I thought I heard someone breathing this time he appeared in front of me and this person was Nico! Of course he was smiling. "You retard! Why you have to scare me?" I asked. "Um I thought it would be more fun to scare you" Nico replied. "Oh you're going to be laughing all right!" I said evilly I pulled my Yankees cap out and put it on, I knew Nico couldn't see me anymore. That's when I took my chance to strike. Something happened so I never did get my chance to hurt Nico, Percy got in the way! "Percy I wanted to hurt Nico! Because he scared me! But you got in the way!" I complained. Percy shook his head at me. "Annabeth it's late you need to go to bed." Percy commanded me to go to bed. "Fine!" I sulkily walked to my room; I got ready for bed and flopped onto my bed falling asleep instantly.

The next morning I got dressed and ate breakfast. I called up to Percy yelling at him to get up or we would be late for school. 5 minutes later he came down the stairs looking like the dead itself. "Percy what happened to you?" I asked worried. "Um well I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Dreams kept bothering me that's all." Percy replied. "Anything I need to be worried about?" I asked. "No." Percy replied. "Ok then, come on we have to get to school." I walked out the door with the car keys and Percy following behind me.

We got to school in one piece until Edward was looking at me weird. I rolled my eyes, and took Percy's hand. As we walked up to the entrance, I had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen to Percy and I, but I didn't know what was going to happen. Just as I thought this a helicopter landed right in front of me. When it landed safely a girl with red hair stepped out! Rachel I wonder what she wants? "Rachel? What are you doing here?" Percy asked. She opened her mouth like she was about to answer when she fainted at out feet. Then someone grabbed me from behind and that's when I blacked out.

_**A/n sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was busy with homework and sports and pre!**_

_**Krystinas78 **_


End file.
